This invention relates in general to a module that can be used as an actuating element for a pulse generator and more particularly to a module that can be used in an identification card such as a credit and/or access card.
Identification cards of a number of different types have been proposed and employed. One of the more commonly used identification cards incorporates a magnetic stripe that carries a coded signal. Although the magnetic stripe is easy to code, the code can easily be altered. This is a major reason why these magnetic stripe encoded cards provide limited security.
Accordingly, the use of the magnetic stripe encoded device on such documents as a passport, identification papers or an identification card is generally unacceptable because of the ease with which the code can be changed.
In addition, the code can be destroyed by accident when the magnetic stripe is brought within the influence of a strong magnetic field.
Furthermore, the magnetic stripe must be in contact with, or at least in very close proximity to, the readhead in order for its code to be scanned. This requires a precision reader and also requires that the stripe be on the outside of the card, or substantially on the surface of the card, where it may be subject to physical degradation and abrasion. In addition, the proximity required between readhead and magnetic stripe for scanning and the close tolerances required make it extremely difficult and, as a practical matter, generally impossible to use the magnetic stripe for encoding on moving conveyors or the like. Yet, it is useful to have some sort of a coding scheme associated with a moving conveyor so as to keep track of items being conveyed. It is difficult to control the conveyor so that a piece of magnetic stripe carried on the conveyor can be moved into contact with the readhead. Such practical problems all but rule out any use of the magnetic stripe devices on conveyors or on other moving structures.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide an encodable module that can be used to encode a wide variety of items, including an identification card, and in which the code cannot be changed.
It is a further important purpose of this invention to provide such a codable module as can be read by a readout mechanism without requiring contact or very close tolerances between the readout device and the encoded module.
It is further important, and is an object herein, that the coded module be capable of being repeatedly and reliably read. It is important that variations in operating conditions, the accumulation of dirt, variations in temperature and humidity, not affect the reliability and repeatability with which the code can be accurately read out.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an encodable module which can be simply coded and which does not require a particularly complex encoding procedure so that the module can be used in a large volume situation such as for a bank identification card or charge card.
In order to achieve a wide variety of applications and high volume use, it is important and therefore an object herein, that the module involved be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
For purposes of maintaining security, it may be desirable to separate the manufacture of the encodable module from the actual encoding of the module. Accordingly, it is a further object of this invention to provide an encodable module which can be encoded at a separate time and a separate place from the time and place of its manufacture.